Till the End
by Pink-poring10
Summary: Hawkeye manages to use her family's deepest secret that she shunned long ago, ice alchemy. Was it because Winry desperatley asked for her help to bring the boys back? And what's worse, evryone knew but Roy. ROYAI EDWIN


* * *

**Warning! MOVIE SPOILERS ahead! **

**Disclaimer**: I own nothing! 'cept this carppy story of mine.

**A/N**: Happens about weeks after the movie

**Summary**: First Lt. Hawkeye manages to perform her family's deepest secret that she shunned long ago, ice alchemy. Because Winry desperatley asked for her help to bring the boys back, but other than that, the other world seems to tempting. ROYAI EDWIN

**

* * *

P r o l o g u e**

**

* * *

**Central has always been a busy place for tourists, even for the citizens themselves, a place where colors mix, and people mingle. A place so magnificent and huge that one wold imagine it to be indestructable, but in a single wave, the city was silenced. Conqueror of Shambala, they named her, who destroyed thousands of lives and made ruins out of Amestris' Central City, no one knew what happened to the monster, but everyone believed "_It_" to be dead. The citizens chose to uplive the word, after an exhausting and instant meeting with the military, they decided to rebuild the city with the "_Science_" that destroyed it earlier.

So with the weeks passing by, a month to be exact, Central City looked better than the ruins it once was. Buildings of importance were given top priority for restoration, hospitals, for example, were rebuilt in an instant. The citizens decided that this type of unity with the military could last a bit longer than expected, and they sure were thankful for it. The Army's took responsibility in food allocation, it seems that they could not start with any office jobs right away, and most importantly, they took care in disposing the dead. The decaying bodies were a nuisance, as hygene was to be strictly observed, so it was the military's unavoidable task to carry out. A dreadening feeling it left, when they had to burn the bloody pile, the division was led by none other than the newly promoted Colonel, Roy Mustang. Everyone thought that he would pull some strings and regroup with his former subordinates, but he made no such move.

Havoc and Breda stuck together as usual, but under Hawkeye's command, who was easily promoted to lt. colonel after the sudden ambush. It had been weeks since her unit was deployed to camps around the city, and clearly it had been a pain hopping from one post to another, her leg hadn't healed completely after the attack.

Hawkeye had been supervising the food allocation, and monitoring the people's condition, thankfully everything seemed to be alright. Under the hot burning sun, she headed for the supplies tent, and scowled at the thought that she was half dragging her leg, and wincing once in a while. Breathlesly, she arrived at the tent's entrance, and sighed, why the hell was it so far from quarters? If only...

"First Leiutenant!" She heard familiar feminine voice from the left.

"Actually, miss Winry, It's Lt. Colonel." The second familiar voice, she decided was, Havoc. '_Winry...?_' She thought.

"Oh..so you've been promoted." The girl smiled. A week smile, Riza thought.

"So! Winry, what brings you here?" She asked, after returning Havoc's salute.

"I..i've been wanting to ask you a favor.." The girl asked, her eyes downcast. But before she could say another line, Hawkeye waved her hand between them, and motioned it to a nearby tent.

"This isn't a place to talk." She smiled, though her face still showed signs of exhaustion. They headed for the tent, and in Riza's case, limped. Winry Couldn't help but whispered a small "_oh_..", but the older woman waved it off, and said it to be a slight scratch, Havoc chuckled at the comment.

"I keep on telling you that you would be better of with a cane." Havoc seemed to reprimand her, while they stopped at the tent's entrance.

"Don't be ridiculus," She snorted, and entered the tent with Winry, leaving the man behind to smoke his lungs out.

8888888888888888

Riza limped across the space and lowered herself quickly on one of the spare metal chairs, it seemed that the longer she stood, the sharper pain she felt on her right leg. The bullet was burried deep into her leg, luckily the doctors got the nasty thing without having to amputate her leg, she frowned at the thought. She had totally forgotten about Winry, who pulled a chair across her with a confused and concerned look etched on her face.

"Leiu-"

"No, just Riza." She smiled.

"Riza...I need your help." She smiled once again, her tired eyes never leaving Winry's.

"Anything"

"I need your help...concerning alchemy." And this time, she frowned.

"How did you...know?"

* * *

Tell me what you think, and drop me a message! thanks! next chapter will be up soon, i need to update all me other fics!

**

* * *

**


End file.
